


Visual Files

by Sasskarian



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Mass Effect Trilogy, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Art, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-02-18 01:32:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13089618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasskarian/pseuds/Sasskarian
Summary: A collection of art, fan-art, and commissions related to my writing.





	1. Isera: Portrait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This portrait was done by the lovely Antivancorvo, over on Tumblr! Go check her out! [antivancorvo](http://antivancorvo.tumblr.com/tagged/myart)
> 
> she also has a [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/antivancorvo) and a [Commission Page](http://antivancorvo.tumblr.com/post/167884737286/antivancorvo-antivancorvo-im-opening)!

A Portrait of Her Inquisitorialness, Isera Lavellan, in the year of our Lady 9:41 Dragon.


	2. Marian Hawke, Portrait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple portrait of a young Glitterverse Marian Hawke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This portrait also done by the gorgeous and talented Antivancorvo over on tumblr!

A young Marian Hawke stares at her portrait painter in the early days of her acting career.


	3. Fenris and Marian: Glitterverse Ch. 4

_For a moment, Hawke fiercely wished she were an artist. The scene in front of her was too… every word she could think of— beautiful, elegant, **breathtaking** — was trite, a pale description of perfection. His back was deliciously bare, all sun-dark skin and silver lyrium swirls, and his hair was getting long enough to brush the top of his shoulders. The bench of her years-unused piano sat near the window facing the small plot of land attached to the Amell estate, where a sunbeam was lucky enough to grace his shoulders, gleaming and gentle and  **soft**. Those long fingers— capable of holding a sword, of winding through her hair, of driving her mad— danced over the keys, stringing notes together that wrapped around her heart and  **squeezed**._

_Her snooty, arrogant hellbeast of a cat lay across the top of it, one paw draped lazily over the side, tail swishing as he purred._

_“Going to stand there long, Hawke?” Fenris murmured, the tune he was wrenching out of the instrument gentling, lighter notes playing tag with the emotional thrum of the bass._


	4. Isera and Cullen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick and cute reunion, done by [Kawereen](http://kawereen.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr!
> 
> She also has a [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/A70151HF) and a [Commission Page](http://kawereen.tumblr.com/commissionme)!

_The first horn blast that echoed up the mountain pass woke Cullen from a fitful sleep. The second had him stumbling to his feet, thundering down the stairs._

_By the time the third blast sounded, he was puffing his way through the Main Hall in time to see her dismount a horse easily a head taller that she was. Without stopping to acknowledge the knowing smile Cassandra flashed him, or the way Varric held out his hand to Dorian as if waiting for a sack of coins, Cullen wrapped his arms around Isera and pulled her back against his chest, burying his face in her hair._

_"I missed you terribly," he murmured, a smile finally forming on his face._

_She laughed, something low, promising, and probably sarcastic tumbling from her lips as she twisted around, trying to kiss him._


	5. Marian and Fenris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A private moment between Fenris and Marian in Glitter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Piece done by Kawereen over on tumblr.

I'll have to eventually write a drabble for this, but for now, it's a mixture of the red carpet scene and a little foreshadowing from Chapter 4.


	6. Isera: spoilers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> piece done by kawereen on tumblr

 

this is it, people, this is end-game right here. i wrote a small snippet when i originally posted this on tumblr:

_Getting married under the nose of the Chantry in the Winter Palace should have been impossible, given Divine Victoria and her legion of spying ravens, but with a moment of grace— and a timely gift from a certain Magister— Isera and Cullen found a well-earned bit of peace on the grounds of Halamshiral._

which, if you've played trespasser, was just enough peace to break their hearts. 


	7. Marian: Portrait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Portrait done by NeedlesslyCryptic, over on tumblr

Marian Hawke, recent star of the breakout hit, Tale of the Champion, poses for our cameras on location at Tethras Studios


	8. Valira Surana: Portrait

Valira Surana, a sketch done by her lover, 9:31 Dragon


End file.
